


Secret Santa

by SweatingHerLadyBollocksOff



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatingHerLadyBollocksOff/pseuds/SweatingHerLadyBollocksOff
Summary: A teeny little Secret Santa fluff ball.
Relationships: Glenn Cullen & Robyn Murdoch, Nicola Murray/Malcolm Tucker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindBoggling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindBoggling/gifts).



**Dear Sam,**  
 **Happy Christmas. x** _(Jamie)_

Brown paper wrapping, red ribbon, fussy little bow. Inside, a gorgeous hardback notebook, thick creamy pages and wide ruled lines, the cover black with glittery little snowflakes. 

**Dear Jamie,**  
 **Merry Christmas.** _(Terri)_

Busy festive wrapping with kittens in stockings, neatly sellotaped. Inside, a smart wool scarf, still proudly displaying the price tag. 

**Dear Robin,**  
 **Best festive wishes** _(Glenn)_

Dark red wrapping with gold Merry Christmas script, economically sellotaped. Inside, a grey crushed velvet Alice band and some Christmas tree earrings. 

**Dear Glenn,**  
 **Merry Christmas!!!** _(Robin)_

Reflective gold crinkly wrapping, tied up with curled ribbon around the top. Inside, a nice-ish bottle of whiskey. 

**Dear Terri,**  
 **Merry Christmas - enjoy your holiday.** _(Sam)_

Cloth wrapped in a teatowel with a sweet Christmas scene with a robin, tied with a thick silver ribbon. Inside, a recipe book of 30 Afternoon Tea Classics. 

**Nicola,**  
 **Merry Christmas.** _(Malcolm)_

Neatly wrapped in thick silver paper, sharp corners and neat tape. Inside, a soft floaty scarf, sky blue with sparkles that catch the light, and a set of gorgeous snowflake earrings. 

**Dear Malcolm,**  
 **Happy Christmas! Don't drink it all at once.** _(Nicola)_

Neatly wrapped but over-taped, busy white and green wrapping paper with holly leaves and trees. Inside, a bag of responsibly sourced sustainably farmed charity supporting strong ground coffee that he can smell before he even opens it. A hand-typed recipe for biscuits. A cookie cutter shaped like a star.


End file.
